


The Undoing

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Queen Amidala and Obi-Wan have a, um, romantic interlude despite.
Collections: Obidala Network





	The Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

We can't tell Anakin about this. That was my first thought as our eyes locked on to each other and I closed the door behind me. He was so young and he'd be crushed if he knew what his Master and I were about to do. I was a 21 year-old woman, ruler of a planet. He was only a 16 year-old kid who had had a crush on me since he was nine.  
"Obi-Wan, have we really known each other for that long?"  
"What do you mean, love?"  
"It's been six years since the Trade Federation tried to undermine my power here. Some days it feels like ages since I became Queen of the Naboo, responsible for an entire world. Other times it seems like only yesterday that you and Qui-Gon rescued me from the battle droids with your lightsabers flashing. I had so wanted to show my appreciation then and there, but there was so much to do and I couldn't break my cover. You both gave me hope that day when I had nearly abandoned it. Maybe I should show that appreciation now." My lips curled in a coy smile as reached around his waist and tilted my head up for a kiss.  
Obi-Wan laughed, something neither of us did enough these days. "I'm not kissing you with all that make up on. How do I know there isn't a handmaiden hiding under there?"  
I assumed my commanding voice and demeanor. "I am Queen of the Naboo and I demand that you kiss me!"  
He raised an eyebrow. "I am a Jedi Knight and I don't have to obey."  
I pouted. "I am a woman in love and I beg you to kiss me."  
He sighed and held me closer. "I am a man in love and I can't help myself." Our lips brushed lightly at first, but we both needed more. I trembled in his arms as his lips parted against mine. I clutched the back of his head tightly, releasing the kiss only when I couldn't take any more.  
"That wasn't so bad," I teased, grabbing a small cloth and wiping his face. He shivered at my touch as I cleaned his face off, then he grabbed my hand and gently pulled the cloth from me.  
"You do this every day?" His eyes were wide as he realized how long it would take to remove all the make-up I wore.  
"No, sometimes Rabe does it, sometimes Sabe does it, sometimes—"  
"I get the picture."  
"Actually, most of the time it is me. I find it much easier to wash my face in the shower. Would you like to help?"  
He raised an eyebrow and then asked, "shouldn't we get you out of that gown first?"  
"Oh yes. Please!" The gowns were all cumbersome no matter how beautiful they were. I loved to wear them, but more than that I loved to get out of them.  
Obi-Wan stepped around behind me and began undoing the decorative buttons along the back. As each one was undone I felt a little closer to freedom, a little of the weight of responsibility removed from me. The symbol of my office was gently lifted off of my shoulders by his deft fingers and the change left my skin feeling electrified. I barely noticed him floating the heavy dress to a chair before he began the removal of my slip. That went quickly along with my bra and panties. Removing all of that had always felt sensual, but this time it was a much more erotic feeling leaving me giddy with anticipation. I reached up and removed the headdress, knowing that he wouldn't be able to remove it as adeptly as my practiced fingers. He watched me as I let my hair loose at last and then held me close up against him.  
"You're more beautiful than I ever imagined."  
"Why, what kind of hag did you imagine?"  
He just shook his head as he gazed into my eyes and ran his hands greedily over my bare flesh. It felt so exotic to be standing against him naked while he was fully clothed. I felt a shiver pass through me at the pure sensation of being so exposed for a change. I put my hands on the back of his neck and pulled him close for another kiss.  
Suddenly I pulled away and dashed for the bathroom. Ducking behind the door I called out, "I'll start the water while you get undressed!" I took one glance out long enough to see him cock back a boot to throw at me, but I ducked inside just in time. It was so good to be with someone I could be playful with, my life was too full of seriousness.

***

I had just adjusted the temperature of the water to my liking when I turned to find a naked Jedi standing right behind me. I jumped, not expecting him to have undressed so quickly. "Don't you make any noise when you sneak up on someone Obi-Wan?"  
"That would hardly be fun, would it? Besides, I enjoy watching you jump like that." His gaze dipped lower on my body for a moment and I felt my heart race. I let my own gaze wander for a moment, reveling in the sight of him undressed. He was well muscled from all the physical training he had been through and his skin had a light golden glow from spending some time in the sun. It was just enough to hive him a healthy tan but not enough to make him too dark, and he had just enough hair in all the right places….  
My eyes were drawn to the erect penis among the nest of curls between his legs. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't pull my eyes away. A thrill of unreality hit me—I had dreamed of gazing at his naked body, of being with him like this so many times I had a hard time accepting that this was really happening.  
He reached past me to test the water suddenly. "Perfect. Let's enjoy this water, shall we?"  
I shook myself, snapping back to reality. I eagerly stepped under the spray of the water, letting it wash away the worries of the day so I could concentrate fully on the matters at hand. And the matter at hand was of the greatest importance to me.  
I felt Obi-Wan's hands caress my shoulders as I washed off my face. He knew exactly where the tension was the worst, and where his fingers touched I could feel my muscles relax. By the time my make-up was off the aches and pains of ruling were gone. I felt ready to give him my undivided attention.  
"Good, then can I stand under that water for a while? You have no idea what a luxury this is…sonic showers just aren't the same."  
"I have one of those too—you think we're totally primitive or something? Believe me, I do appreciate the luxury!" I moved aside for him, reveling in the sight of him with water glistening off of his perfect skin.  
"It looks better on you," he said with a teasing smile.  
"Wha—will you stop reading my mind? That is very disconcerting for those of us who can't."  
"I'm just teasing you, love. I promise, I won't look at any thought you don't want me to and I'll stop answering you when you don't speak." He solemnly met my eyes, bowing down to seal his promise with a kiss.  
"Forgiven," I breathed. "Let's get this shower over with and move somewhere more comfortable."  
"I couldn't agree more."  
I tried hard not to stare and draw out the shower any longer than I had to, but my eyes just couldn't stay off of his flesh. Finally I couldn't resist, I knelt in front of him and kissed the tip of his penis just to see what would happen. He gasped and I looked up into his eyes. The look of shock turned quickly into a look of pleasure and I decided to continue. I licked slowly up his shaft, then opened my mouth around the head. I took in his large member as far as I could, swirling my tongue along his flesh as I went. He gripped my shoulders hard and moaned softly. Taking that as encouragement I began to move up and down, slowly at first, then gaining speed. His hands guided me, gently nudging at the pace he desired, then he gently pulled away.  
"S-stop. Ami—love. Let's get out of here and somewhere more comfortable while we still can."  
"Yes, Obi-Wan. Love. What a wise idea, as usual." I smiled a bit smugly as I turned off the water.

~ end


End file.
